


Taken

by whoiamthisisme



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Inspired by The Walking Dead, Negan - Freeform, daryl dixon - Freeform, saviors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoiamthisisme/pseuds/whoiamthisisme
Summary: Daryl and Elyna had been together for a while. They had made it through almost anything thrown at them. Until Negan. Until Negan came and took everything from them.Until they were Taken.Rated R due to scenes of a disturbing nature.Mainly set in and around episodes 1, 3 and 4 of Season 7.One-shot.





	

Elyna had been in Daryl’s life for a while now. It had started back at the woods, near that farm where he had rescued her. It wasn't her he had been out there for, of course, but an apparently sweet little girl called Sophia yet when Elyna had left with him there had been something about Daryl that she just couldn’t shake. The secret grief for the girl he had searched so frantically for and lost had made her gravitate towards him, to help him. As she continued her journey with the group things between them began to grow. It started with a sly smile, a wink when no-one else was looking until he had eventually allowed her to borrow his crossbow and she was great with it. Before the world ended she had hunted regularly with her father, she had been a real daddy's girl and if they weren't out hunting or fishing she could be found with him tinkering around with whichever motor vehicle had landed in his home-run garage that weekend (another aspect that Daryl found appealing.) On the last day she ever saw her father he had given everything so she could live.  
As time went on Elyna and Daryl grew even closer eventually deciding to become a fully-fledged couple and upon spending time within the safe confines of Alexandria said their vows in a beautiful dusk ceremony.  
That seemed so long ago. The destruction Negan had left was soul crushing and as she knelt between her dead and tormented friends she couldn’t help but think that she would never see her husband again.  
“We need to go and get ready to fight them!” She could hear Maggie calling, but everything still felt like a blur. She admired Maggie's strength through it all but looking her best friend in the face was too hard. She felt too overwhelmed with guilt that Maggie's unborn child was now without a father and thought about her own future, back to what they had talked about not a few days before.  
“I'm coming to Hilltop with you, Maggie” She had said. Maggie had shaken her head, not willing to add her best friend onto the risk list for the journey. Although the movement was small it had taken what seemed like all the energy she had left inside her. Elyna had placed her warm hands in Maggie's cold ones “I'm coming with you” she had repeated. “I will be here to help you with everything, because once he's born” She placed a hand on Maggie's ever growing stomach “I'll need a promise from you” Maggie gave her a queried look yet made a slight nod to confirm that she would help her friend, no matter what she needed. “Once he's born and healthy and well” Elyna continued “I'll need your help...with mine” Maggie looked at Elyna's stomach as she moved her hand from Maggie's to her own where her tiny miracle was starting to grow.  
“Does he know?” Maggie questioned glancing out the window to the beautiful two-story house Daryl and Elyna shared. Elyna shook her head. The truth was she was waiting to talk to the doctors at Hilltop hoping to avoid the sickness her friend was enduring and didn’t want Daryl to worry until she had got the answers she was looking for. Unfortunately those answers never came.  
“Elyna” She felt a gentle shake at the shoulder and for the first time in what seemed like days she turned her head to see Carl at her side “Are you okay?” he asked. She didn’t respond, how was she supposed to, after witnessing what she had just seen. How was any of them okay after that. “Come on” He said slowly helping her to her feet. She stumbled over to the RV, Carl helping her all the way until she sat on the steps that led up to the inside. The outside was covered in the remains of essence of Walker yet neither the smell or look of it bothered her as she lay her head on the frame of the RV door.  
“'Lyna” Came the familiar southern drawl and she looked up at her best friend. Carefully she stood and looking into her deep broken eyes finally brought forward the emotion she had bottled for so long, in fear that any cry of retaliation would cause another death.  
“I’m so sorry” She sobbed. Tears starting to brew as she flung her arms around Maggie, streaming down both of their faces as their despair and grief finally came to a crescendo.  
“Don't” Maggie said finally, “None of this, is your fault. It's Negan's and he'll pay for it.”  
“It's not” Elyna gasped, still sobbing “Glenn” It hurt to even say his name “Daryl” The names slipped out in gasps through the tears. But with just those two names Maggie knew what she was implying. She took Elyna's tear-stricken face in her hands and simply said “No.” Once again they embraced finding a little solace in each other, both pregnant, with no husbands to be fathers.  
Maggie had continued her journey onto Hilltop, refusing for Glenn and Abraham's deaths to be without meaning. She was still sick and she still needed help. Elyna returned to Alexandria with the others. Negan would be coming and they needed everyone to help ensure there would be no more blood shed.  
The journey was awful. It was quiet and broken with Rick perhaps the most broken of all. Someone Elyna had looked up to as a powerful leader was left huddled in a corner with a glazed look in his eyes. Rosita wore a look of furious desperation, unsure of whether she should be mourning her dead lover or planning to avenge him. Michonne never once let go of her sword.  
If the journey had been bad, the return to Alexandria was worse, having to explain everything that had happened, and even though the detail had been left to a minimum Elyna despised seeing the people who stared at her and the others. She hated that they would ask in whispering tones what had happened to Daryl, to Maggie, to all of them, that they wanted to know the details. She hated the fact that they hadn’t had to endure watching two members of the community die in a horrific manner. She hated the fact that most of their families were still whole when hers wasn't.  
The next few days passed by swiftly. Everyone helped with gathering supplies for the incoming Saviors and in they came.  
Appearing at the gate on that sunny afternoon stood Negan. In his hand was his ever faithful Lucille. She glinted in the sunlight beckoning anyone who disobeys to become her next victim. Elyna stood back from the group who were slowly gathered at the fence with a sick curiosity of just who it was that had taken two members of their group away. Elyna wasn't sure what she would do when she saw Negan's smug grin for the first time since that night, it turns out that it just made her feel sick. Really, really sick. She turned away until someone caught her eye. He wasn't wearing his usual leather combo but she would recognize that face from anywhere. She knew she shouldn't, but she just couldn’t help herself. Her legs set off in a run carrying her forwards towards her husband, who she had thought was dead and as she reached him and flung her arms around his neck she felt him tense. The man who always softened at her touch, stood still and motionless. She knew something was wrong, that he knew something she didn’t. That she should have kept her distance.  
“Well, now now now, if it isn’t your beautiful wife” Negan had turned from Rick and was staring straight at the two of them “You, are a missed opportunity” He pressed Lucille's tip to Elyna's hip and slowly ran the baseball bat up her body “I do wonder now why I took your uglier half when I could have taken you for myself” Lucille was now at Elyna's chin, not deep enough to draw blood but just slightly scratching the skin. Negan walked up to her as she quivered half in anger, half in fear. “I took Dwight's wife as mine but she's not really been living up to my expectations, she's a little...boring, if you know what I mean” He said with a wink, staring intently into Elyna's eyes “But you look like you'll be just my style”  
“Leave her alone” Daryl growled, breaking the silence he'd kept for so long.  
“What did you say to me” Negan took his lusting eyes from Elyna and placed them on Daryl who had stepped forward, ready to defend the love of his life.  
“I said, leave her alone. You have me, I'll follow you, I'll do whatever you want, please just leave her be”  
“No offence” Negan chuckled “But your just not my type. But you see Lucille here...” He took the bat waving it triumphantly in Daryl’s face. “She's gets all hot and bothered for broody shit-for-brains Hells Angel rejects. In fact, I think she might even be going in for a kiss.” He paused “It's a shame really, you could have done good work for me” Negan swung the bat behind him ready to bring it full force into the side of Daryl’s face. The glinting barbs of Lucille's spiky armor brushed Daryl’s cheek as the yell of a desperate screeching cry of “Stop!” filled the air. Negan halted his swing which had been so close in taking Daryl's life turning towards the cause of the noise  
“I'll do it” Elyna cried. She had thought after the past few days she had no more tears left to cry. She was wrong as a single tear, shared between the prospect of the death of her husband for a second time and her life that was yet to come, made its way down her cheek “I'll do it” she said again. Daryl's face turned to the ground devastated not only in the fact that he had caused the loss of one of his best friends but now also that of his wife.  
“Excellent” Negan grinned lowering his weapon and placing his heavy arm around her shoulders “I did come here looking for that sickly girl, assumed wife of number 2, widows are so delicious but I have to say, divorcees are even more divine.”

After the peaceful tranquility of Alexandria had been raised to the ground by Negan and his merry band and all those within it's walls had been broken Elyna was loaded onto the back of a truck. She had been separated from everyone else whilst the pillaging had been commencing guarded by a large guy with a handlebar moustache that she had only heard been referred to as 'Tank.' After the incident, which had caused her to be guarded, Daryl had been taken to help the rest of the Saviors in whatever it was they had been doing to degrade and destroy what she currently considered her home. It wasn't until she had been sitting in the truck a short while when the familiar sickening face of her soon to be husband appeared. 'Tank' who had been sitting opposite her jumped out which left her there alone with him. She felt sick to her stomach with the way he was looking at her.  
“Hey there, Sweetheart” Negan said with a sarcastic tone, resting Lucille onto his shoulder. “So, because I'm such a nice guy, I'm going to let you have the ride home with your ex. Now don't you forget my kindness. Not only do I not kill him but I'm letting you break up with him on your own. I do surprise myself sometimes with what a nice guy I am” Negan disappeared around the side of the truck and she saw him climb into the passenger seat. She hadn’t noticed Tank was already on the driver's side and as she looked she felt the gentle vibration and hearty growl of the engine starting up. Before she could turn back, she saw a blur out the corner of her eye as Daryl was thrown into the truck by two more of Negan's gang whom also could have attributed the name of 'Tank.'  
“Daryl!” She slid down off the wooden bench she had been sat on to reach Daryl who was crumpled on the floor. Kneeling, she gently placed his head in her lap, stroking the hair from his face.  
“Don't get too comfortable, Sweetheart” She heard Negan call from the cab “I said you could say goodbye, not suck him dry” He chuckled to himself finding his innuendos hilarious. “You don't see me tenderly kissing Tank here do you!” He laughed hitting Tank playfully on the arm.  
Elyna scowled, she couldn’t believe that this is what she was going to have to learn to live with. Still stroking Daryl's hair, she looked at his face. He had a fat lip and a black eye. He had obviously also paid for her grave mistake.  
“I'm sorry” She whispered. Daryl said nothing, letting his eyes take in her beauty, letting him feel her warmth for the last time.  
“I have to tell you something. Before I can't any more, I need you to know” As she continued, her voice got lower and lower until she was barely audible above the loud sound of the truck. She lowered her face down to his and whispered softly “I need you to know...I'm pregnant.”  
Daryl's eyes were wide with shock, knowing he couldn’t alert Negan of this information he cautiously sat up. Every bone in his body was in agony but he no longer felt the pain. It was what he had always wanted, a family of his own but this was now a family no-one else could know about. Despite not uttering a word she could tell by Daryl’s eyes that he was happy, elated, so much so that he wanted to take her in his arms and tell her how much he couldn't wait to be a father. But now sitting on the floor of the truck, face-to-face he put a hand to her cheek and pulling her close swiftly uttered “Negan mustn’t know...That's his child now.” A tear rolled down Elyna's cheek. Yet more crying and she knew this wasn’t going to be the last one she shed today.

Arriving at the Saviors camp, the sun had started to go down and dusk was approaching. It reminded her of her last wedding when she'd been so excited to walk down the aisle and spend her life with the man she loved, now she felt only dread. Upon coming to a halt Daryl had been taken from the truck and she feared it would be the last time she would see him as a whole person and not a broken shell of his former self.  
“Let's get this over and done with right away, whaddya say” Negan offered his hand up to her as she sat in silence. His malevolent charm oozing through every word. Giving a slight nod she took his hand and jumped out. What was the point in putting off the inevitable when every retaliation could cause Daryl another injury, more pain or death. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he whispered in her ear “Welcome home” and grabbing her hand pulled her into the compound. Other Saviors had obviously gone on ahead of them and a horde of Negan's men were gathered in what only could be described as a mess hall. Dwight stood at the front and on the other side of him stood a pretty brunette, but Elyna didn’t see Daryl. Pulling her through to the front of the crowd Elyna winced as she felt her shoulder socket pull at the force of Negan's grip, proving his power ranged many levels.  
“Sherry!” He exclaimed to the unknown woman. “I've loved our time together, you were so interesting” He rolled his eyes. Sarcasm dripping from every word “But Dwight has been a good little piggy and lets face it you've been quite useless at everything and although I could keep you and have the two of you act out my every whim, I'm done. Dwight, she's all yours”  
Sherry looked taken aback. Her marriage to Negan was a deal she had done and resigned herself to, to save the one she loved, just like Elyna.  
“Negan?” she questioned unsure of his true intentions.  
“What?!” He snapped “You don't want him?! I can't blame you, I wouldn’t want someone with Corpse-Face either, especially after the extreme Godliness you have experienced.” He brushed at the front of his leather jacket demonstrating the same dominance as a gorilla beating it's chest “But I'm being serious. Go, I don’t want you.”  
She turned to Dwight, who was looking at her with the same questioning look in his eyes. It was a look of shock, a look of hopefulness but mostly a look of love. It was the same look she had seen in the eyes of Daryl just an hour earlier. Dwight grasped her hand and squeezed. The most affection he wanted to show in front of his supreme commander but enough of a gesture to convince Negan of the acceptance of his gift.  
“Alright then” Negan once again smiled that Joker-like grin “Now, I don’t like being a single man. I like to have a pretty, young, virile thing in my midst.” He grabbed Elyna by the waist “Someone marry us!” He paused “Wait, I forgot” He chuckled letting her go “This is the part I like to do myself and so” He cleared his throat “I, Negan, take you...” He paused looking confused “What's your name again Sweetheart, I don’t think I ever asked you. I looked at your ass and your face and didn’t even think to know your name”  
“Elyna” she mumbled. “My names Elyna”  
“Elyna, my, my. Well ain't that pretty. It suits you, doll-face.” Every compliment Negan gave her shot through her like an arrow. It disgusted her yet she forced herself a slight smile.  
“Now where was I...Ah yes. I Negan, take you Elyna” He stretched out her name enunciating every syllable “to be my wife, blah blah blah of course you think the same and Bingo-Bango, I have me a wife again” Negan's back was turned to Dwight and Sherry's but Elyna could see a look of sorrow on her face. She knew what Elyna was going through and the two women shared a glance. Slowly her lips moved and she mouthed the word “Thank you” Even Dwight looked grateful and it was the first time she had seen the man with the scarred face look gentle and docile. The peaceful moment they had shared was broken by Negan's bellowing voice “Now then ladies and gentleman” He smirked “I think it's time I enjoy my wedding night” Without warning he scooped Elyna off her feet, slinging her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift “My, my” She heard him say “Lucille's going to be mighty jealous of you”

Before her feet even touched the carpeted ground of Negan's bedroom floor she already knew this was going to be the worst night of her life. Daryl had been the only person she had ever been with, soft, gentle, caring Daryl. Placing her to the floor, Negan turned and removed his jacket, slinging it over the back of the chair that sat near the window. The bed was behind her, but unsure of what she should do she stood where he had left her, a glazed look in her eye. Beneath the jacket, Negan was wearing a plain white t shirt that clung to his body. He smiled at her, not the sickening grin she had seen so often today but a gentle smile, A genuine smile. Sauntering over to her, he placed a hand behind her head as he lent down to kiss her. The course whiskers grazed the side of her face. It wasn't what she was used to and without meaning to she squirmed. Taken back by the negative reaction their first kiss had achieved Negan took a step back.  
“Well, I was hoping for you to kiss me like you mean it, Y'know I could still have his head...” Negan had barely finished the sentence as Elyna jumped on him, forcefully wrapping her arms around his head and kissing him passionately. It made her feel nauseous and dirty. It made her think back to the days when she thought a Walker attack would be the worse thing she would ever experience. She was wrong. It was this, but she wasn't going to do anything else that would put Daryl's life in jeopardy. Every second her lips were on Negan's, seemed to last longer than the previous, and despite his unexpected gentleness with her, every touch of his hand on her skin made the need to tell him to stop stronger and yet she continued to show him that she could be everything he wanted. That she would be enough to keep Daryl alive.

The next morning she woke early, she glanced behind her to see Negan asleep, softly snoring. His naked chest rising and falling with every breath. Quietly she slipped out from under the covers and walked with silent steps to the near window, where her clothes had landed. She reached for her shirt which lay at Lucille's base. Looking briefly at the unconscious Negan, she contemplated using the bat for what it was made for and whilst she played the scenario over in her head she observed a stirring from where she hoped her destruction would be dealt, hastily she reached for her shirt and threw it over her head as Negan moved.  
“Where'd you think you're going, Sweetheart?” He mumbled still groggy with sleep.  
“Just to the bathroom” she said back, softly, cautious not to do anything to upset him. It was true, as soon as she had opened her eyes she had felt an ache at the pit of her stomach.  
“Fine, but hurry back. You don't arise for the day until Negan says you do” He mumbled turning onto his side, swiftly drifting back into slumber. Creeping out the room, so not to wake him again she shuffled herself to the bathroom which was just down the hall. Once ridding herself of the morning sickness she was enduring, sickness she had to keep hidden, she headed back to Negan's room, as per his command. Stepping out of the bathroom she glanced up. There stood Daryl, no longer dressed in the slacks she had seen him in yesterday but in clothes very similar to his normal attire, his leather waistcoat adorned his body and Elyna remembered the first compliment he had ever given her was when he'd let her borrow it to keep her warm. She was happy to see that her marriage to Negan had done more than just save his life, it had elevated him. She looked hesitantly behind her and down the other end of the corridor as he stood motionless. Realizing there was no-one around she ran, throwing her arms around him with such a desperate ferocity that her whole body shook. He grasped her tightly too, neither of them said a word but at that moment no-one needed them too. It was the clutch of two lovers that would never be together.  
“Today is a Portstown day” She heard one of Negan's goons utter from around the corner. Immediately she let go of her former husband, breathing him in quickly before hurrying down the corridor without so much as a look back. Daryl didn’t move. To see her scared, afraid and shaking, it crushed him. It was everything he could do to not break down at the sight of her. To not grab her and run. So he stood stationary trying to put everything he loved about her at the back of his mind so he could focus on the tasks that lay ahead of him.

Days and weeks passed. Elyna took up her role of dutiful wife, attending to Negan's every want and need careful to hide the sickness that often overcame her and avoiding Daryl at all costs. The hurt on his face every time their paths crossed tore at her, so she found it best to just avoid his glance altogether. It had been three and a half weeks until the day that Negan had brought her to his fortress and she stood by his side as he announced his plans to attack the settlement of Portstown. Apparently their offerings the past months had not been satisfactory enough for Negan. It was a sign he considered of great disrespect.  
“Do what you have to” He called to his men. “Take everything they have, but bring Thomas to me.” Thomas, she had come to realize was the leader of Portstown and after having seen what he had put Rick through she was scared for what lay ahead for the leader she had never met. “Somebody wants to meet him” Negan continued waving Lucille towards the crowd of people that followed his every word. It was with that Elyna felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. Without enough time to even move towards an exit she fell to the floor expelling everything she had ingested that morning. Negan turned to her with a shock of being interrupted.  
“I'm so sorry” Elyna muttered wiping her mouth “I'll go get something to clean it up”  
Negan turned back to the crowd “GO!” He yelled. With immediate effect all those gathered promptly disappeared heading for the bikes and cars to head to Portstown.  
“You!” He pointed a slender man with a large ginger beard. “Clean this up!” He pointed to mess on the floor. The man nodded and swiftly went to fetch something to clean the floor with.  
Negan crouched by Elyna who still lay crumpled on the floor “Everything alright, Sweetheart?” His soft voice was echoed by the hand he was now running up and down her back. She nodded.  
“I must have eaten something bad” she lied, but Negan knew what this might mean. Carefully he helped her to her feet just as Ginger beard reappeared with a mop and some questionable looking water. Negan placed his hand on her shoulders, calm, gently, and walked her to the door  
“Let’s get you checked out, just to be sure.”

Sure enough. There it was, no hiding it now. The pink pregnancy test lay on the side, two lines indicating that she was pregnant. Desperate lies ran through her mind with what she could say to Negan to explain. The Doctor had left upon Negan's request and they were alone. Her, sitting on the hospital bed. Him, in front of her pacing from side to side.  
“I knew you were a good choice” Negan eventually said. “Beautiful and fertile. They always say second marriages are better.” Elyna smiled a slight smile, eager to please her husband. “There's just one thing I need to know” Elyna looked up, knowing the words that were about to exit Negan's mouth. “That” He pointed to her stomach. “It's mine, right?” Elyna nodded vigorously. “I mean there’s no way that could belong to your ex-husband?” Negan was still pacing, stopping to speak, then continuing to pace. Elyna shook her head.  
“Me and Daryl. We talked about it, but we decided we never wanted to bring children into a world like this. Me and Daryl...” Every time she said his name she felt the hair prickle on the back of her neck, she missed him. Missed his touch. Missed his smell. Missed being his wife. “We were always....safe”  
“So, it's definitely mine then?” Negan questioned again.  
“Well I can't know for exact certainty but...”  
“Yes or no?” Negan's voice raised wanting his hopes to be confirmed by his wife.  
“Yes! Yes.” Elyna cried.  
“Well that's fantastic!” Negan's look of anger turned into a grin. The switch of personalities as sudden as a bullet to the brain.  
“I have to go tell absolutely everybody. Especially your ex-husband. I’m sure he'd love to know that I put a massive, huge...bun in your oven.”  
Elyna sat on the edge of the bed in stillness as Negan left the room. She let out a deep breath. Well that had gone better than she had expected. She was thankful that she'd no longer have to hide the morning sickness because it was getting more than she could bear and she was hoping the thought of becoming a father would enable a better mood from Negan. She was right, over the months that followed he became almost kind to her. He still wouldn’t be a replacement for the one she had lost but she was glad, at least, that she no longer felt in constant fear of him. Daryl too, flourished. With the threat of his unborn child and it's mother in the balance he became subservient to Negan, only running below Dwight in the chain of command. He hated it of course, every second of it, but he would save her and keep her safe, the same way she had done for him.

Seven months. Elyna couldn’t believe she had been here for seven months. Her stomach grew larger every day and often she would feel a kick. Say what you want for the Saviors they had a good medical division, probably due to the amount they looted which was always a constant reminder for Elyna, that she is healthy whilst others probably weren’t. She thought back to Maggie, longing to know how the birth of her child went and to see the etchings of Glenn on his face.  
“Today, we're going to make a trip to Alexandria” Negan proclaimed as he walked in the room. Elyna was sat on the chair by the window, the same one Negan had laid his jacket on, on that first night, cradling her stomach.  
“Have fun” She muttered with a smile as she still sat gazing at the miracle growing inside her.  
“No, no, no Sweetheart. We.” He pointed a finger first at her then at himself. “It's time to collect from them and I want you to roly-poly along with us.” Alexandria. Her home. The thought of seeing the faces of her friends whilst having to stand by his side made her quiver. He may have grown gentler towards her but she still feared for the others. She still knew what he could do.  
“This ones kicking the crap out of me today” She smiled “I think it's best I don’t travel. But maybe next time.” She looked back down at her stomach hoping to avoid the anger starting to appear in his eyes. Negan, quick as a flash, grabbed her by the chin and tilted her head so she was forced to look up at him.  
“I think I know what's best for my wife, don't you think” He snarled. Elyna nodded as much as she could, her head tight within his grip. She hadn't seen Negan like this towards her for so long she forgot how scared she could be of him. “Well okay then” He let go as suddenly as he had held her, the grin reappearing on his face. “Get yourself ready. We leave in an hour.”

The trip back to the place where she most felt at home was excruciating. She wasn't wrong about feeling uncomfortable. Every bump in the road make her back ache, made her front ache, made everything ache. Unlike last time when she'd been on this road, she sat in the front squished in-between Negan and Tank, who seemed to be Negan's personal chauffeur. The close contact between the two men didn’t help the feeling like she was in a condenser and was thankful when they reached the familiar gates of her previous life.  
“Stay here.” Negan muttered to her as he and his driver exited the vehicle. She watched as a slightly more rotund gentlemen named Gus came to open the gate. Elyna had liked Gus, he had always made her laugh and she was pretty sure he'd had a bit of a crush on her. As he opened the gate to the world she'd left behind everything came flooding back to her and she felt her heart ache. She could see Michonne and Carl walking up to the entrance. Warriors, the both of them. She couldn't believe just how much Carl had grown even further in just seven months. He was verging on being a fully fledged man. He now stood taller than Michonne and as he walked closer Elyna could see what she thought was the beginnings of beard appearing on his face.  
Looking past them, the greenery and tranquility of Alexandria made her soul sing and even though she knew she would never tread in it again as her home, she couldn’t help but turn her mind to what her life would have been if Negan had never appeared. Glenn and Maggie celebrating their wonderful child. Daryl at her side as she cradled their own. No, she couldn’t think of it, because it would never be. Wiping at her face, she saw Daryl and Dwight walk towards Negan. Rick had also appeared in front of Carl, still doing everything to protect his son. She couldn’t hear what was being said, just a lot of gesturing and movement but she had an idea that Negan was telling them he was wanting his collection. She had thought they'd been early. Alexandria hadn’t been due for another few days but everyone knows that Negan gets impatient. He'd once asked her if she could “grow that thing any faster” pointing to her stomach. She explained tentatively that’s not how it worked.  
“Come on Sweetheart” Negan had opened the truck door and was reaching for her hand. Slowly minding her front heavy body, Elyna eased herself out of the cab. As her feet hit the floor she heard gasps from the people behind the gate, apparently her size had made an impact.  
“This” Negan, holding her hand and walking her towards the gate “Is how we work out our partnership. We negotiate.” He stood her next to Daryl. Elyna didn’t dare look at him. This was a test she was sure of it, but she had no idea what Negan's overall plan entailed. “So, I say what I want, and you say 'Yes, Negan.' I wanted her” He patted Elyna's shoulder as he walked behind her. “We...negotiated” He patted Daryl's as he rounded behind them “and I got what I want. So Rick. Rick, Rick, Rick. Why don't you have what I want?”  
“You're...You're early” Rick stammered. It looked like Negan's grip was still firmly on the hold of the town.  
“You may think I'm early” Negan swaggered over towards Gus “But I think you'll find, you're late” He swung Lucille at Gus's back hitting him square between the shoulder blades. Everyone in Alexandria yelped as Gus fell to the floor. It hadn't been a deathly blow but enough to cause some serious damage. Gus spluttered as blood dripped down his lips and started to seep through the back of his shirt. “So, do you have what I want?” Negan turned to Rick, “Or do I need to give this guys brain a scratch?”  
“We have it, we have it, take anything.” Rick cried. “Please.”  
“Well if you insist” Negan grinned. “See. Negotiation.”  
Elyna was in shock. She hadn't been witness to Negan's sudden violent outbursts since the day she was taken, not that it wasn't happening but most of the violence took place outside of the Sanctuary. “Let's move out, boys” Negan beckoned waving his crew through Alexandria's gates.  
The settlement had restocked since Negan's last intrusion and they took anything that looked appetizing or appealing. Elyna still stood at the gate as Daryl moved out to help plunder his former home. Walking past Rick, Daryl heard him mutter “The baby. Is it his” He inclined his head towards Negan who was facing his wife and away from where their illegal conversation was happening  
“If anyone asks, it is.” Daryl mumbled back as he continued walking past Rick to head deeper into Alexandria territory.

“So, what's it like to be back?” Negan asked Elyna rubbing his large, rough hands on her shoulders. Elyna wasn't sure how to answer.  
“Sobering” she eventually said “It makes me realize how lucky I am.” She looked into Negan's eyes longing to be anywhere but here. The baby kicked and she doubled over slightly.  
“Looks like it doesn’t like it here either” Negan chuckled. Elyna looked up and smiled. In the past months she had learnt what pleased Negan and what didn't. She learnt that he liked her smile, liked being praised and liked being right. His egotistical nature made it easy to calm any situation with a smile or a compliment.  
“Anything you want, Sweetheart?” He gestured towards the gates of the town. “I made you leave in such a hurry last time you barely had a chance to grab your panties.”  
Elyna thought about it. She wanted her favorite blue sweater, the one she had been wearing when her and Daryl shared their first kiss. She wanted the garland she wore in her hair on her wedding day. She wanted the sketch Enid had drawn of her and Daryl without them realizing which she had given to her on her birthday. “No, nothing.” She said “I have everything I need.”  
“Come on, Darlin” He chuckled “There must be something?” Elyna paused. There was something else, something that she was hoping Negan would accept her having.  
“My fathers dog-tags?” She said. They had always been around her neck ever since she lost him. The day she was taken she had given them to Simeon. He was proud of the shine he could get on metal and had offered to clean them for her. Through the dirt and grime of the apocalypse they had gotten fairly filthy and she had agreed.  
“Well, alright then” He nodded. “Terry!” He called to a Savior standing at the gate. Terry, a dark skinned middle aged man ran over to them, rifle in hand. He looked like, before the Walkers, he had been ex-military. “Escort my beautiful wife to where she wants to go. No talking to nobody you don’t need to now” He wagged his finger in her face. She nodded and with Terry right beside her, she headed into the beautiful settlement she once called her home.  
Simeon's house was not far from the entrance and as she passed through she saw people she remembered staring intently at her and her protruding stomach. Clare; a sweet girl who made great oatmeal cookies. Linda; an avid reader who had lent her books which she had fallen in love with. Earl; a great hunter and gatherer. He had given her a beautiful deer-skin jacket once.  
All of them glared at her as she passed. She didn’t know whether it was a look of sorrow or of anger. Even if it truly had been Negan's child it's not like she would have had a choice in the matter. Eventually they reached the tan-colored house that belonged to Simeon. Carefully climbing the steps she looked to Terry, hoping for some reassurance. He gave a slight smile. He seemed nicer than a lot of Negan's men. Gently rapping on the door, she waited for a response and after a few seconds a slender older man appeared. His glasses balanced on the tip of his nose, he pushed them up as he spoke. “Elyna, my dear. It's been such a long time. Are you well?”  
“Indeed I am, Simeon” She responded. It was so nice to see a familiar face but the looming might of the man behind her hurried her conversation. “Do you have my father's dog-tags.” She asked. “I would so like them back. It's the only thing I have left of him and I would like my child to have a piece of him too.”  
“Certainly, my dear” He responded “But you'll have to follow me, I don’t have them here. And I'm afraid they may be a little more worn than when you gave them to me” Elyna looked at him, puzzled as he shut his front door behind him and started down the porch steps. Terry nodded to Elyna that it was okay to follow him and she did so, keeping in step with his small stride.  
They walked silently for a while until they reached the graveyard. Elyna saw a grave with a small wooden cross at the head of it. The dog-tags hung from the cross and an arrow lay at its base. Simeon smiled a comforting smile at her. “There they are, my dear.” As Elyna edged towards the grave, she saw the names on the cross. 'Daryl and Elyna. A couple forever in love will never be broken.' Elyna felt her heart expand and as much as she tried to stop herself tears started to flow down her face and the cries came out in extended gasps. She placed the dog-tags around her neck and looked at Terry who had stood back and turned around, allowing himself not to see Elyna trot up to Simeon and give him a hug. She said nothing but a whispered “Thank you” and as she wiped the water from her face she stepped back to Terry, placing a hand on his arm and mouthing the same word to him as well. He nodded slightly and they walked away from the graveyard leaving Simeon to wipe a tear of his own from beneath his slipping frames.  
They returned to the gates and upon seeing the tags around her neck Negan smiled.  
“I bet your father would have loved me” He laughed “I'm a real people person!”  
Gus had been taken to the infirmary but a deep red stained the ground. All around her Saviors were loading the truck with anything and everything they could find. Food, water, weapons. Elyna was sure she had even seen some of the children's stuffed animals being rounded up. Returning to the truck cab she sat and waited for the looting to be done, holding tight to the tags that were around her neck. “I'm so sorry Daddy.” She whispered to herself “Look what I've become. I'm a mess.” She looked down at her stomach. “This is the only really good thing I've ever done, I'll ever do. I wish you were here Daddy, I miss you.” She sat in silence, thinking of her father. How he would have saved her if he were here. What life would have been if they had both survived that Walker attack. How different it would be. She would have never been mercilessly wondering through those woods, never would have met Daryl and never would have sacrificed everything for Negan. Or maybe she would. Maybe fate has a way of bringing you to the same conclusion. Or maybe she'd be dead.  
“What. A. Haul!” Negan exclaimed climbing into the truck next to her. He flung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight to him. Tank climbed in next to her and revved the engine. Slowly they left Alexandria behind and made their way back home. Negan held her close all the way as she winced at the pain being caused by the bumpy ride. On occasions he even kissed her head and whispered that they were “almost there” even when they weren't. This was the side of Negan she had actually come to respect. She knew that he loved her, in his own way, even if she didn’t, couldn’t return his true feelings.  
Reaching back to where they began that day Negan walked with her as they headed back towards their room. The pain continued and rounding a corner she felt wet. Negan looked down. A little had splashed on his shoes.  
“Oh my god” Elyna whispered, not that her waters had broken or that it had breached his footwear. The baby was early. Even with the actual time of conception, it was early. Elyna worried what state the child would be in. Negan looked at his shoes.  
“Couldn't you have done that away from my feet” he snapped. Elyna panted, a contraction already starting up thick and fast. Rolling his eyes he took her in his arms, carrying her to the infirmary.  
The pain was excruciating. With no proper form of painkillers other than a few aspirin, Elyna was doing this all on her own. Negan had summoned Daryl to the infirmary upon news that she was ready to pop. He wanted to see if he truly was loyal or whether the need to help his former lover would overpower him.  
“Push” The doctor enthused. He could say that. He didn't have a watermelon trying to force his way out of him. The Savior's resident doctor, a man called Perietty had been a veterinarian in his past life. He had had to deliver a few babies here at Sanctuary but was much more comfortable delivering kittens and foal. Elyna pushed harder then she ever thought she could. When the whole experience had started to get messy and loud Negan had retired himself to his quarters, telling Daryl to let him know when the whole experience was over. Finally, with one final push her baby was born. A girl. A beautiful girl. Perietty took the babe and cut the cord. She was perfectly formed and Elyna breathed a sigh of relief. Daryl looked at her, the child and then as Perietty went to clean her, looked deep within Elyna's eyes. A look of a proud father. A look of love.  
“I'll go and fetch Negan” he muttered and disappeared returning a few minutes later with their leader.  
“Where is she?” He called. Perietty handed Negan the child, now wrapped in blanket, her pink cheeks rosy as her body felt the air outside her mother for the first time. She squirmed in his arms and Negan broke. He looked as if he was going to cry. Elyna had never seen this side of him before, ever. Even though she was exhausted all Elyna wanted to do was hold her child. Yet she waited patiently until Negan was done.  
“I'm a father.” He beamed. “Well, hit me in the ass, I'm a Daddy!” The baby cried, the booming noise of Negan's voice was too loud for her young ears. Negan handed her carefully over to Daryl. “Tell me when she stops doing...that” He waved his hand at her crying face and Daryl nodded as Negan left the room. Perietty had also left, his work done and the three of them were alone.  
“You did it.” Daryl said to her. It was the first thing he had said to her in months.  
“We did it.” She whispered, taking the sobbing baby from his arms. She was beautiful. Her bright blue eyes stared up at her and as she slowly rocked her child, the crying subsided. The babe's eyes slowly closed. She never thought she could love something as much as she loved Daryl. She had been wrong. Daryl looked at his little girl with a sense of proudness as he pulled Elyna's head to his chest and kissed her gently on top of it. Both of them, never taking their eyes off their little girl.  
Negan glared at them from the corner of the doorway. He had always suspected the child of not being his, the quickness of conception, the early birth and now he could see the way that Daryl looked at the child. The child he so wanted to be his. The bastard child that could never be his heir.  
As stealthily as he had stayed to watch, he slinked away from the doorway. He had to fetch the only one he could trust. Lucille.

It had been an hour or so since the birth when Negan re-entered the infirmary. Elyna had a hold of the child taking in every feature of her, falling more in love as she did. Daryl was sat on the other side of the room in a chair, pretending to have his face in a book. It was far from the family scene Negan had witnessed earlier.  
“Daryl” He said, Daryl closed his book and placed it back down on the chair as he rose. “Take it please” He pointed to the babe. Daryl nodded as Elyna placed a kiss on the child’s head. She had been thinking of names to put forward to Negan, she hated that he would have final say on what she would be called, but looking at her would be enough. Elyna liked Daisy. It had been the name of Daryl's grandmother, something Negan would have never known.  
As Daryl left the room, Elyna turned to Negan and smiled.  
“I was thinking about what to call her” She said swinging her legs from under the covers so she sat, legs dangling off the bed facing her betrothed.  
“That's not mine” Negan muttered looking at the floor. It was at that moment Elyna noticed Lucille swinging from his hand.  
“What are you talking about?” She scoffed “Of course she is”  
“That's not mine” He raised his voice looking up at her, Lucille still dancing.  
“She is!” Elyna cried softly with desperation.  
“DON'T LIE TO ME” He smashed Lucille down on the chair where Daryl had been sitting, the book split, pieces of pages floating to the floor. Elyna sat stunned. She didn’t know what to do. “The truth.” He looked at Elyna. A piercing cold look. She had never seen him so angry. Evil, sadistic but not truly angry. Terrified, she quivered. Still Silent. “Or I'll kill him.” Still she sat silent on the bed. Shock radiating through her body. Despite her desperate silence telling Negan what he already knew, he stalked towards the door. “Fine. If that's what you want.”  
“Okay!” Elyna screeched slipping herself off the bed, so she was standing. She was still weak from the birth and had to hold onto the side of the bed to keep her balance. “Okay. Fine. She's not yours. But no-one knows. No-one has to know.” She pleaded.  
“He knows” Negan pointed Lucille towards the door hinting towards Daryl.  
“I didn’t tell him” She started. “I didn't tell him, until we were on our way here, before you married me.”  
“You've known all this time” He made his way towards Elyna “Lied to my face” His voice was rising again “LIED TO ME. ME!” She cowered. Negan was close to her, their noses almost touching. She waited for the swing of Lucille, but it never came.

Daryl walked down the corridor, making faces at the small child in his arms. She had her mothers nose. Gurgling at his faces, he was enamored with her.  
“Daryl.” Tank walked up him.  
“Tank.” He nodded in acknowledgement.  
“We'll take her now” He said reaching for the babe.  
“It's alright, I’ve got her” Daryl muttered pulling her close to his chest.  
“I don’t think so.” Tank reached once again for the baby but Daryl stepped back. Something felt wrong. Suddenly he felt a jolt on the back of his head and Tank grabbed the babe from his arms before he hit the floor.  
“No!” Daryl croaked reaching his arm towards her as she was taken away from him, as another punch to the face made him see red.

“I guess it doesn’t matter any more” Negan had once again moved back to the chair. He sounded uncharacteristically calm, looking up Elyna saw the grin had appeared back on his face and her heart plummeted. Now she knew something wasn't right.  
“Where's my child?” She asked. Negan's grin grew wider and he chuckled, still swinging Lucille casually in his hand. “What have you done to my child?” Her voice grew as she walked towards him, placing her hands on his chest and gripping them into a ball “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY!” Negan looked down at her and tipped his head back, as his chuckle developed into a deep, throaty laugh.  
Elyna ran, as fast as her legs could carry her. She felt like she was going to collapse but she kept going. Her legs felt like lead and her chest felt heavy. She was wheezing loudly yet still she kept searching for the thing she cherished the most. Rounding the corner she halted. There was Daryl, on his knees. His face bloody and beaten. He was being held by two of Negan's men who just looked at each other and smiled. A sickening smile. He looked at her, the blood pouring from his face, over his eyes. She wanted to stop, take care of him, hold him. “Go.” He stuttered and blood oozed from his lips. Onwards she continued, desperately clawing at the walls to keep her upright until she burst out into the daylight. The courtyard of Walkers lay down the steps and ahead of her. The fence rattled as the dead clawed at it and as she looked out she saw two more of Negan's men holding her precious child. It was the only piece of her life with Daryl she had left and she watched in horror as the men threw the newly born babe over the fence. Elyna cried a deafening scream. Desperation escaped her and she was unable to hold herself upright any more as she crumpled to the floor, screaming and crying. What part of her had ever thought that Negan could be compassionate. Why had she started to believe that her and Daryl could really pull this off. As the Walkers dined on their light snack, Elyna sobbed heavily into the ground. Her body, mind and soul broken. All she wanted to do was to climb over the fence and join her daughter. What more did she have? But her legs refused to move. Her arms hung heavy at her side as she screamed once more.  
Feeling a sharp tug at her scalp, she looked up. Negan stood behind her, pulling her up by her hair. “This is what happens when you lie to me.” He snarled, hauling her back through the door into the compound. Elyna struggled, desperate to get out of his grip, desperate to kill him. Her submissiveness was gone. She was going to fight until she had nothing left.  
“You could have avoided this. You would have never have had...it, but there are less painful ways to get rid of unwanted things.” He murmured as still he dragged her and still she struggled, her legs kicking wildly. She screamed, barely hearing his words over her own noise. “You're lucky it's father still has a use to me” They had reached the room they shared. The room that less than a 48 hours ago had been peaceful and serene. Where she had cradled her stomach and longed to meet the life inside her. “But now we'll just have to start all over again.” He threw her inside, finally out of his grip she clambered to get to her feet but she was too defenceless and he was too quick. She kicked at him as he pinned her to the ground holding her by the shoulder with one hand as he unbuckled his belt with the other.  
Before coming to get Elyna, he had already made a stop here to replace Lucille to her spot and she sat, watching the scene play out. Still, Elyna continued to fight using her long nails to scrape deep gashes in the side of his face. Leaving his belt, which seemed to be stuck, he placed his hand on her neck. He was furious. He felt humiliated that he could have believed it. That he had really loved her. Ferociously digging her nails into his hand, he pulled it away with a cry of pain, catching the dog-tags that hung around her neck. They snapped, pieces of the chain scattering all over the floor. Elyna grabbed the tags from her chest, hoping to use them to inflict some damage to Negan's face and body. She wasn't going to put up with it any more. She was done being his slave.  
“STOP STRUGGLING!!” He shouted at her, his voice guttural and raw. Flinging his hand behind him he reached for something to hold her down with. For someone who had just been through hours of labour she was stronger than he had expected. He grabbed hold of the first thing his hand found and without looking or thinking, brought it down towards her skull. Elyna stopped immediately as blood started to pour from her temple. Negan looked to the object in his grasp. Lucille. Pooling around her eye socket and dripping onto the floor the blood continued to gush. Gradually it ran to her hand which lay a little under her head and which still had hold of the tags that had belonged to her father.  
Negan threw Lucille away from him. And stared at his hand that had dealt the final blow. He had never meant to kill her, he just wanted her to stop. Despite the many lives Lucille had taken this was one he had never wanted and through everything that had happened, Elyna had been a joyous constant in his life. He knew she didn’t want to be there. He knew she only thought of him as a monster yet she'd smile and he could believe that she really would love him. One day.  
Negan glanced up as a rapping started on the door, slow knocking beats. Knocking of a desperate beaten man. “Elyna!” A voice yelled. Daryl. The knocking came heavy and constant. Negan wiped his eyes. Without realising it, he was crying. Gently he stroked the side of Elyna's face. She was still warm. With a final deep sorrowful sigh he closed her eyelids, blood staining his fingertips and stood up, switching on the persona he was known and feared for.  
Gripping his dead wife by the hair, he dragged her body to the door, leaving a red trail on the carpet below. Slowly, with a slight creak he opened it. Daryl was kneeling, bloody and broken. Negan threw Elyna's corpse towards Daryl and it landed with a sickening thud.  
“That's what happens when you defy me” He said, not in a menacing way but sorrowful. Negan stepped around the man in his doorway and continued down the corridor as Daryl sobbed, repeating the name of his lost lover as he mourned the demise of the two he loved most in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I really enjoyed writing this sick twisted love story! I loved the way I could show both Daryl and Negan's softer sides whilst still hopefully keeping true to their characters. I know the ending is pretty tragic but, that's The Walking Dead! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
